


Wake the Dead

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, MAGICAL ZOMBONES, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Draco and Harry in a quite moment between running for their lives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Wake the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY THANKS to this month's host! <3

“I’ll take first watch.”

Harry laid on the concrete with his pack underneath his head. He missed Hermione’s beaded bag, but it wouldn’t make a good pillow, so Harry counted his blessings.

The whole tent set-up and perimeter charms wouldn’t work in this situation, anyway.

Draco paced quietly between the door and windows, only audible because of the sheer silence of the night. When he came to sit with Harry, he reached over and squeezed Draco’s knee.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“Too many thoughts in my head.”

“About Ron and Hermione?”

Harry huffed a laugh. “What else?”

Draco shifted. Harry imagined he was waving over his shoulder. “The zombie apocalypse outside?”

“Aren’t those basically the same right now?”

Two days ago they’d been caught unaware and gotten separated from Ron and Hermione in the skirmish. That wouldn’t usually be a problem; Hermione had thought ahead on the eventuality and set up rendezvous points for them, places to apparate to if they ever split up. 

Harry and Draco had tried all of them. Every one was overrun with the magical undead. 

Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and murmured, “There isn’t much point to me taking watch if you’re not going to sleep.”

Harry grinned and opened his eyes. “Well then maybe we should sleep  _ together.”  _

Draco snorted. “That’s a terrible idea. You’re far too loud.” He leaned over to grace Harry with a kiss and a smirk. “You’ll wake the dead.”

Harry shoved at his shoulders. “ _ You’re  _ terrible. That  _ joke  _ was terrible. Nevermind, I don’t want you anymore.”

Draco bit his lip to quiet his laugh, and to Harry it was the most beautiful thing. “The next time we find a proper bed, we can do terrible things in it. For now, get some rest. Don’t worry about Ron and Hermione. They’re certainly more capable than you, so if you’re fine, they  _ must  _ be.”

Harry let it lie, but his thoughts continued. 

If only people didn’t tend to die around him. 


End file.
